


Lumax/// All smiles

by 1975isbae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Max moves to town and has a hard time finding new friends that she connects with. She then meets Mike, Dustin, Will and Lucas. She bonds with them all, but especially Lucas in particular.





	Lumax/// All smiles

*Max POV*

I hate being the new girl. Everyone's always stares at me and whispers quietly to their friends. I just know they're talking about me. Most likely about how i'm a girl who doesn't like girly clothes, painting my nails, and gossiping about literally everything like most girls here. It's not my fault like video games, comic books, and I don't want to be a snob. The only people in this school who seem even remotely tolerable at all are this group of boys. Most likely they're nerds, but at least they aren't stuck up like everyone else here. I see them approach and start walking towards them as they wave me over.

"Hey." Says a boy with a big mop of curls on top of his head. 

"Um... hi." I say back, hesitantly. Don't make yourself look stupid, I thought.

"So I take it you're the new girl?" The same boy asks back to me.

"Yeah... my name is Max. I just moved here f-from California." I say stuttering. Omg I sound so stupid, ugh.

"Oh, cool. Well I'm Dustin, this is Mike," he points to a smaller-built boy with darker brown hair, he looks pretty unhappy, "Will," he points to a small boy in a vest, who has a awful bowl haircut, he waves at me quickly, " and, Lucas." He says and points to a darker-skinned boy, who was taller and more mature looking. he also gave me a small wave.

"Hi." Lucas says with a warm smile.

I smile back feeling myself blush and quickly turn away to face the school. What is wrong with me, I never act like this. Get it together Max.

"I... um, gotta go now, my brother is waiting.Bye." Is say quickly before starting towards Billy's car.

"Oh, well see you around Max." Dustin says and the group waves, Lucas still wearing the same smile.

I make it to Billy's car and get in, putting on my seat belt in the process. I don't say anything to Billy and I hope he will do the same. But of course nothing ever works out in my favor.

"Who were those kids you were talking to? Huh, you got friends here, starting to like it here , are ya?" He says looking smug with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"What? No, those are just some kids from class. they were just asking me about some homework." I say hoping he won't say anything else, but knowing he will. 

"Sure, sure. Hope you're happy here Max. I know who's fault it is." He says still smiling evilly.

"Yours." I mumble under my breath.

What was that max? You think it's mine, huh? Yeah, do ya?" He says, starting to pick up some speed.

"No, no." I say in small voice. 

"Ha, ha. Okay." He says and continues to drive dangerously until we reach our house.

*Next Week*

So far my first few weeks here in Hawkins haven't been that bad. But i'd never admit it to Billy. I was meeting Dustin, Mike and Lucas at the arcade. Will was sick or something like that and couldn't make it. I was really looking forward to hanging out with them again, especially Lucas. I can't explain it really, but I have a different feeling for him than the others. Every time he smiled at me I got nervous and there was no one I could really talk about it to. It's not like I could talk to mom, how embarrassing. So I just didn't tell anyone. 

I just skated to the arcade and am making my way inside. I see them at dig dug and go over.

"Hey nerds, still trying to beat me?" I say smugly.

"Ha, ha yeah. You really are amazing at this game." Lucas says, still smiling.

"Thanks." I say flushing immediately. "I'm gonna play pac-man now." 

"Okay, I'll come too." Lucas says and follows me over. 

Once we're alone together I start getting pretty nervous. 

"Hey, Max?" Lucas says shyly.

"Yeah?" I ask, still nervous.

"Um... I just wanted to tell you that I really like having you around. You're really funny and pretty much the coolest girl I've ever met." He says, blushing madly, and looking down.

I'm taken aback, and just stand there in shock.No one's ever said anything so nice to me in my entire life. I continue to not say anything, not knowing what to do. Lucas looks hurt, but before I can say anything he slowly turns and starts to walk away.

"Sorr-", he starts, but I cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards me. " He looks very surprised. 

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I say smiling.

"Anytime Madmax." He says with that heart-stopping smile.


End file.
